Yangpool
by Spartan036
Summary: Trailer for an AU of mine and anti-depressants for anyone who saw the finale.
1. Chapter 1

_Shoop by Salt N Peppa._

Cut a view of Vale and now a birds eye view of a taxi driving in the streets. Inside the taxi is Yang Xiao Long listening to the song on radio and is busy opening and closing the door. She is wearing a red and black suit with katana's holstered on her back. Yang sticks her head out to the driver's seat and looks at the Faunus taxi driver.

"Kind of lonesome back there." She said and forces her way into the passenger seat up front. Yang finally makes it inside.

"Excuse me. Whoo..." Yang relaxes her back on seat and turns to the driver.

"Darpinder." The driver introduces himself and shakes her hand which Yang does the same.

"Xiao Long, Yang. Or you can call me Deadpool, the second name isn't my first." Yang introduced herself.

"Why the fancy red suit Long?" Darpinder asks.

"Oh its because its Christmas day Darpinder and I'm after someone on my naughty list."

Cut to Yang jumping off a car and doing a barrel roll and shooting a group of white fang soldiers in the head in a row. Cut to her pulling out dual swords and impaling what looks like to be Adam.

 _You're probably thinking: This is a superhero fic but that girl there just turned Adam Taurus into a fucking kebab! Surprise-_

Cut to Yang looking down.

"This is a different kind of superhero fic." Cut to a shot of Yang's ass.

 _To tell it right, we gotta take you back before I squeeze this ass in spandex._

 _ **Starring: God's favorite idiot.**_

Cut to Yang being restrained by white fang soldiers.

"Well if it isn't it diet-red, I'm afraid we can't kill so we're going to sell you off to these greater psychopaths." Roman pulls over to reveal HYDRA agents.

"Ms. Xiao Long, what if we can tell you that we can give you abilities no girl has dream of. We could make you...superhero." A HYDRA agent asks Yang.

"...I would say no because I have powers?" Yang replied while restrained on a bed.

 _ **Shoehorned cameos.**_

"You think we're making you a superhero, we're making you a super slave." The HYDRA scientist stated as there is cuts of mutated people in the labs.

"I guess that makes me...a super-" Angel Dust punches Yang in the face as it cuts to an explosion and shows Yang rising out of the dust.

 _Whatever they did to make made me totally indestructible._

Shows shots of Yang sleeping in the streets of Remnant.

 _And completely-_

Yang removes her hood to reveal her disfigured face which looks like a Freddy Kruger version of her old one as Weasel looks in shock.

"No...not again..." Weasel grimaced.

 _Unfuckable._

"You look like the inside of other people's assholes." Weasel commented.

 ** _With great power comes-_**

 _I didn't ask to be super._ Cut to Yang sowing her suit and making her mask.

 _But when you find out that a psychotic POS teamed up with HYDRA and plans to attack the school and is after your team? Time has come to be a fucking superhero._

Cut to Yang loading pistols and sheathing her katana's and cut back to the bridge where a man blows her arm off with a shotgun. He walks closer to her and aims his shotgun, Yang unloads her pistol at his head thus killing him. She gets up in pain and picks up her arm.

"Ah! Right up main street!" Yang winced. Cut to several white fang and HYDRA soldiers aiming their assault rifles in Beacon as Yang takes cover and pulls out her dual pistols.

"Cue the music."

 _X Don't give it to ya by DMX._

Cut to Yang jumping off a bullhead jet and slicing a white fang soldier's head off then kicking it at Cinder.

"Oh!" Yang taunted and mad-spreaded with her dual pistols. Cut to Yang walking in Beacon then cut to Blind Al then cut to Yang hitting Cinder with a fire extinguisher. Cut to Colossus walking with Wolverine joining him.

"We can't allow this Yang." Colossus glared with Wolverine leaning against a wreck car.

"I don't have time for your Xmen bullshit Colossus." Yang sighed.

"Besides, nobody is getting hurt." Colossus crosses his arms as a man falls off of a billboard.

"That man was up there before we got here." Yang reasoned.

 ** _-Comes great irresponsibility._**

"Yang, what is happening!?" Cut to Ruby punching Winter Soldier and team RWBY fighting HYDRA agents. Cut to Yang dodging a sword swing from Adam as he goes for another one but Yang blocks the swing with her katana's. Cut to Yang warming her hands.

"Time to make the chimi-fucking-chungas." Cut to Yang jumping off a bridge and forcing a car to crash into another one and her fighting the white fang inside it. She punches the driver next and turns to the passenger seat.

"Have you seen this man?" Yang asks and shows a drawing of her shooting Adam in face in crayon. The man punches Yang but she pushes him out of the car.

"I never say this." She shoves a grenade down a man's throat.

"But don't swallow." The car flips over as it turns to slow-motions and Yang appearing from the roof window.

"Shhhhhhhiiiiit...Did I leave the stove on?"

 **Yangpool!**

"Yeah you're way too much dude for me. That's why I brought him." Adam punches Colossus which causes him to be launched and knocked down on the ground.

"I mean...that's why I brought her?" Wolverine yells and runs towards Adam as their blades collide.


	2. Opening sneak peek

*Opens to the Marvel logo then fades with call me Angel playing*

 _Camera zooms out to reveal red cylinder object's center but it turns out its coming from Jaune's mouth with everything frozen. Jaune has a red mark on his head while his mouth screams in terror._

 **Some douchebag's fic.**

 _Camera then moves to a spilled coffee spilling in midair and someone shooting a handgun. Zooms out to reveal people magazine which reads hottest girl alive-Yang Xiao Long._

 **Starring God's favorite idiot.**

 _Camera zooms out of the car window to show the leg of a White Fang soldier sticking out._

 **A hot chick (Laura Kinney)**

 _Camera then pans to what appears to be Blake's leg._

 **A token Faunus for the sake of diversity and avoiding human washing.**

 _Camera then moves to reveal a wallet showing an ad for the Schnee dust company_

 **The comic relief.**

 _Camera goes outside of the car window_

 **A death that is about to be prevented cause that said person deserves Jaune.**

 _A hand sticking out of the window is as the camera goes back to the car showing a hello kitty lip bomb is seen flying. A White Fang soldier's face is blocked by someone's butt, the person is wearing a black and yellow skin tight suit. Camera moves to show a utility belt with the Deadpool symbol on it except yellow and black._

 **A bull fucking animal (Racism intended)**

 _The same suited woman's leg is kicking Roman Torchwick's face as he is turning around. Camera continues to zoom past the sword handle then moves again._

 **A gratuitous cameo.**

 _Camera moves to reveal the suited woman is Yang herself as Laura Kinney aka Wolverine is about to lunge at her in the back claws drawn. Yang is then revealed to be pulling Adam's underwear as he is thrown in the air and dropping his sword and slicing his motorcycle._

 **Produced by asshats.**

 _Camera zooms out that it turns out they're in tumbling car._

 **Written by the real heroes here.**

 _Camera zooms out with flaming wreckage everywhere with Velvet running away as the car is dangerously close to hitting her as Coco turns around._

 **Written by an overpaid tool.**

 _A drawing slips in to reveal the title-Yangpool! Which is a drawing of Yang stabbing Adam with her katana's._


End file.
